


Not Your Fault

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're on a team with a bunch of old buddies from your rookie days and something goes very wrong and you're the only one to make it out alive and you blame yourself.Warnings: Mentions of death





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had been sent on a mission with a bunch of your old friends. You all met during your rookie days and just became quick friends. So when Maria, your girlfriend, told you that you would be sent on a mission with them you had a huge smile on your face. You were really happy to be able to see them again. It would be like old times.

The whole time on the quinjet to the mission destination was full of laughs and talking about the old days. At one point you were laughing so hard that you started crying.

“That’s not what happened!” You said while you try to stop laughing but you couldn’t help but laugh harder.

“But it is! We were all there, (Y/N)!” (Name) said as they rest their hand on your shoulder and the others laughed even harder. 

You let out a huff and playfully rolled your eyes at them. “Yea, alright.” You smiled and saw that you were a few minutes from the destination. “We’re almost there. Let’s get ready.”

Everyone got ready, you made sure the comms were working and that you had everything you would need. Once the quinjet landed you all got off and made your way towards a building.

For whatever reason you were in the back of the group. You began to get this unsettling feeling in your stomach. You tightened your hold on your gun as you walked.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” You whispered to one of your other friends. They looked at you with a concerned look.

They all walked into the building. “It’s clear.” One of them said. Just as you were about to walk in you heard a click and your eyes widened when you realized what it was. You were about to tell them to get out of the building but before you could the building blew up.

“NO!” You screamed before the blast threw you back. It threw you back far enough for you to hit your head on one of the many trees surrounding the area.

xxxxx

When you woke up your head was pounding. You moved your hand to cover your face and groaned. Then you remembered what happened to the others on the mission. You shot up in a sitting position and tried to get out of the bed you were on. Then the door opened and Maria walked in.

“(Y/N), babe, you need to stay in that bed.” Maria said with concern written all over her face. She quickly made her way to your side, she helped you back into bed.

“How did I get back?” You looked at her. “Are the others back too?” You asked, you were hoping they did actually make it out but deep down you knew they didn’t.

Maria sat down on the bed. She took your hand in hers, she began to run her thumb over your knuckles. “The pilot of the quinjet you were on heard the explosion and went to see what happened. When they got there they saw the building in flames and you were knocked out. The others… they didn’t make it. I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

You looked down at your lap as tears started rolling down your cheeks. “It’s my fault…”

“Baby, it’s not-”

“It is! I… should’ve known… I had this bad feeling and I did nothing! It’s all my fault!” You sobbed. 

Maria pulled you into her lap, she wrapped her arms around you. She kissed your temple and rubbed your back. “It’s not your fault, none of it is your fault. You couldn’t have known that this would happen.” You wrapped your arms around her waist and rest your head on her chest as you sobbed. 

“It’s alright, I’m right here, I got you.” Maria whispered to you. She knew what you were going through and she wasn’t going to let you go through this alone.


End file.
